Dreams or Visions
by DeathStar5799
Summary: Robin has been having painful/powerful dreams lately, but the thing is, they come true. Warning: Maybe Self-harm, maybe character death. I don't own Young Justice or the pic.
1. Chapter 1

I can't see anything; it's too dark to see. I can feel that my hands and feet are tied together to keep me from escaping here, wherever here is. I think I'm near the docks because I can hear waves crashing into the shore. Plus, the air smells salty even though it's getting harder to breath. I can still taste the bitterness of the knock-out-gas that they used on my team and me. Where is my team? Are they okay? Are they looking for me? Do they even care? **Stop. **Why would they care? **Stop it.** I am just another powerless human that they need to protect. **Why am I thinking this? Make it stop. Make me stop!**

"Dick!" I jolted awake. Bruce held me in his arms, looking worried at me and when I looked around I saw Alfred with the same expression. "Are you okay?" Bruce gently set me down but kept one hand on my shoulder. I didn't know how to respond. Lately, if I have a powerful dream, it comes true. I haven't told anyone because I'm not sure how anyone will react to me possibly having powers and, not to mention, the dreams have become more detailed, longer and worse.

"Master Bruce, may I suggest taking Master Richard to the doctor?" I should also mention that Alfred found me passed out on the floor a few time because the dreams just pulled me in.

"I'm fine. I don't need to see a doctor." I think I said that too quickly because a moment later I felt Bruce's hand on my head.

"We'll give it a week if it doesn't get better, we'll see a doctor." The hand moved away.

"Does that mean Robin will have to take a week off?"

"No!" I yelled. The team was just assigned a big mission yesterday that is going down tonight and I do not want to miss it.

"Robin may see his team but he is not going on any missions until he is better."

"You can't do that! The team needs me!" I stood up to shout at least 5 reasons why he shouldn't put me on the sidelines when the room started to spin and the floor was getting closer.

"Dick!"

"Master Richard!" Everything went dark.

When I woke up, I kept my eyes closed. What happened? I know I get really weak and my head starts hurting after those dreams but it stopped hurting a while ago so, why did I pass out? I could already guess where I am. I'm at a hospital. I slowly opened my eyes and guess what, I was right. Here I am lying on a bed in a hospital with Bruce sleeping in the chair next to me. I looked at the clock. 3:07Am. Is the mission over? Is my team safe? I hope no one else is in the hospital. Maybe I'm too weak to be on the team. **Please stop. I've had enough.**

_Next chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoyed this so far. Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

I jolted awake, that seems to be happening a lot lately. I hope that this is real this time. I looked at my watch. 5:08pm, if I hurry I can still make to the mission. I know Batman will say that I can't come but my team trusts me over him. Therefore, if I lie they will believe me. I used the vents to sneak down into the Bat-cave and got to the Bio-ship before the team by using the zeta-tube.

About half an hour later I hear Wally run into the room. "Rob, what are you doing here?" A few minutes later the rest of the team was there.

"Batman has informed us that you will not be joining us on the mission." Just as planned.

"He only said that because he didn't know if I'll be awake by now. But since I am, let's go." Great, now they are worried and confuse.

"Awake? What happened?" Quick, think of something.

"Training incident, but I'm fire now." They looked at me, up and down. For a moment, I could tell that they didn't believe me but that quickly faded. Kaldur nodded. As everyone walked onto the ship, Wally pulled me to the side.

"Dude, what exactly happened during the training because if it's-"

"Don't worry KF, it's not bad. It's just a few headaches here and there." The last sentence needed to be said even if it sent Wally into a worry state. The "headaches" are actually the after math of the dreams. You know, the ones that hurt so much that might make me pass out.

A few minutes later we were all in the Bio-ship, flying though the sky. "Kaldur, I think we should keep Robin on the side-lines." This surprised me.

"No! That's not needed."

"Dude, you said it yourself, with those on and off headaches, you shouldn't be alone and you shouldn't fight."

"In other words, you think Robin shouldn't be here." Kaldur broke up the oncoming fight. Wait. What have I done? I've put myself and my team, not to mention the mission, at risk. I even sneaked past Bruce and Alfred.

"I'm sorry." I said it so softly that I would've bet money on it if Superboy wasn't here.

"No." Conner said.

"No, what?" No, Robin should be here?" Anyone could see that Artemis was mad.

"No. Robin, you don't need to be sorry." At this, I could see everyone flinch.

"Superboy, I knew I was not well and yet I lied to you guys and came on this mission. I'm sorry for endangering everything. I'm sorry for getting in your guys way." I stared into my lap, afraid to look up.

"Rob, we're a team. Everyone plays a part." Wally tried cheering me up. The more I think about it, the more I realize, I'm always in their way. Should I quit?

"We're here." Megan, I almost forgot she was here.

"Megan." Kaldur ordered and she nodded.

**"Mental link is up."**

**"Okay. Robin, can you hack from far away."** He looked at me.

**"Yeah, but it'll take longer."**

**"Good here's the plan." **The plan was for Ms. M and Artemis to sneak in after I hacked the building from outside. Once clear, KF and Aqualad will go in and finish the job while Superboy protects me. Like I said before, that was the plan but it went wrong.

"We've got to move." Superboy incited me to finish what I was hacking.

"Done, let's go." We ran to a new location so we would be harder to find.

**"Superboy, Robin. We need back up."** I looked at Superboy.

"I'll call the League and catch up." He nodded and super jumped to the building. Like promised, I called the League and caught up but the moment I stepped into the same room as the team, green gas flooded the air around me. Everything slowly went black and I couldn't move.

When I woke up I couldn't see anything; it was too dark to see. I could feel that my hands and feet were tied together to keep me from escaping and my head was pounding. I think I near the docks because I could hear the waves crashing into the shore. Plus, the air smelt salty even though the air supply in this, most likely, shipping crate was running low. I could still taste the bitterness of the know-out-gas that they used on my team and me. Where was my team? Are they okay? Are they looking for me? Do they even care? Why would they care? I'm just another powerless human that they need to protect. I wish I never became Robin. I heard someone was trying to open the crate so I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I waited and waited and then I felt a ridiculous burning sensation in my stomach. Putting my hand on my stomach to ease the pain did nothing for me except tell me that a warm sticky liquid was there. I opened my eyes to be greeted with the sight of my blood covered hand. Within moments, I realized that I was free for now and started walking away, once and awhile, leaning against other crates when I got dizzy. "Robin!" Before I could even blink, Wally was helping me stand and guiding me to who knows where. "Dude, where have you been?" He put pressure on my wound. "They stabbed you!? Oh, they are going to pay!" Wally was fuming with rage.

"Who? What? When?" Those three words were all I could say as black spots started to appear in my line of vision.

"I'll explain later, for now you have to focus on staying awake." Wally spared me a worried glance as the Bio-ship came into view. Darkness was so calming and peaceful.

"Sorry." I said that when I accepted the darkness' help to pull me into a deep sleep.


	3. Please Read

Hey guys, It's been a while and I stop this story but may come back if I get more reviews. I just didn't like how this story only has 1 review but 13 followers which is good but doesn't make sense to me. Please review and/or tell how to improve this story. Thanks! :D


	4. Chapter 3

'No one understands me. Not Bruce, not the team or anyone else. I'm on my own. I'm a weak freak that can't do anything right. I should get out of the way of the real hero . . . forever.' These thoughts repeated over and over again, until someone woke me with a firm shake. That person was Br-no . . . Batman.

"Thank God, you're awake." He drew me into a tight hug against his chest while being careful not to touch my wound. His fast heart beat somehow calmed me and lowered my guard. I felt tears prick my eyes.

"H-how long was I gone?" He didn't answer and just hugged me tighter. "D-dad?" I let my tears fall. 'I'm weak and now, I'm making The Batman weak. Why do I even exist?'

"You were gone for a week." He sounded calm but I knew better.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It is."

He hesitantly asked, "What makes you think that?"

"The security was too easily taken down, it was a trap." He pulled away but left his hands on my shoulders. His covered eyes looked at me with emptiness.

"What happened; happened. I'm glad we were able to find you, son." With that said, he handed me my mask and left the Med-bay. I put my mask on and noticed, I was in Mount Justice, which means the other dream didn't happen yet and I can stop it from happening.

The stab wound will be used as a reason for me to stay in the safety of the caves, but I need to fight. I need to feel the rush, the thrill and the . . . the pain. Yes, the pain. Before I even knew what I was doing, I grabbed a pair of scissors from a nearby table and rolled up my left sleeve. I did it. I sliced a thin but not too deep "X" into my arm. The pain was calming, more calming then Batman's hug. I rolled down my sleeve, cleaned the sharp object and grabbed some supplies for my wounds, new and old.

"That night I stayed at the Mountain, I took a shower and felt the stinging pain I felt many times before but this time it made me happy. After that I properly dressed my wounds and had the most sleep I had in a long time.

When I woke up and looked at the clock it was 12:00am. 'I'm late for training!" I ran to the training area, while ignoring the immense pain coming from my stomach.

"S-sorry, I-I over slept." As I tried to catch my breath, I felt a firm hand clasp my shoulder. I looked up and saw Black Canary with the same worried look that Alfred and Bruce had awhile back.

"Robin, Batman took you off of all training and missions for the rest of the month because of your wound." I looked at the team and saw that Black Canary isn't the only one worried.

"B-Batman didn't tell me that. I-I'll go get breakfast . . . I guess." 'Of course he would give me time off. I'm such an idiot.'

After I finished my breakfast, I went back and watched the team train. Everyone has improved since I've been gone. I could tell that Black Canary has been pushing them to their limits. I wish I was training with them but whatever Batman says goes. Speaking of Batman, the female voiced his arrival as he appeared via zeta-tube.

"Robin . . ." He had his serious face on even though I could tell he was slightly nervous. "Will you be able to go to school and attend the charity event tomorrow?" 'Does he realize Artemis lives in Gotham and she knows what charity event he is talking about?!'

"S-sure?" He leans over to whisper in my ear.

"One of my world sources is moving to Gotham and I want you to show his granddaughter around." He straightened himself and took a step back.

"Oh . . . okay. I'll be home around 8:00." Batman nodded and left the mountain. 'New girl . . . I wonder what she looks like . . .'

"-lo, anybody home?"

"W-what?" Kid Flash was standing in front of me and waving his hand in front of my face.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I was just thinking of what tomorrow is going to be like."

I'm so sorry but I can't do this story any more. I never done anything in this story and I don't know where it is going. If you want to, you can continue it. Once again, I'm sorry. :(


End file.
